Of Might And Mayhem
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: Misaki and Ichigo loved each other, and nothing could change that. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Ichigo struggles to regain his powers and Misaki comes to acknowledge her own new abilities. But what happens when some dangerous secrets come to the surface? Could Misaki handle it? Will Ichigo be able to save her and will their relationship? Sequel to Of Magic And Misery.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo woke up that morning feeling tired. Every morning he woke up, he felt tired and another thought ran through his head. The fact that he couldn't see spirits anymore. Then suddenly he heard Yuzu yell outside telling him to wake up, and Ichigo got out of bed and saw Yuzu in her school uniform. She made a stance and said, "Tada!" And Ichigo looked at her questioningly. "Oh right, today's your first day of Junior high, right? Pass me the soy sauce Karin." Yuzu puffed her cheeks and grabbed the sauce bottle and handed it to Ichigo and said, "Here." Ichigo couldn't understand what made her so upset and when he asked her Yuzu replied, "I'm not upset. I went through all the trouble of not showing you my new uniform until the big day and now you barely even glance at it! Whatever I don't care. I'm sure Misaki will pay more attention to me." At the mention of the girl's name Ichigo smiled slightly and said, "You're zippers undone." Yuzu shrieked and Ichigo chuckled to himself.

He was starting school again with Misaki. His girlfriend of a year and a half. He was beyond happy with her, and even if they didn't go out on dates much, he knew he loved her. Ichigo walked to school, knowing he would pick up Misaki on the way and he saw the girl standing outside looking down on the ground. Ichigo smiled as he saw her, her features had changed through the years. Her hair was longer and reached her lower back, and Ichigo blushed as he thought about how much more developed her body had become. She was sixteen. Misaki turned to her left and saw Ichigo and smiled widely, sending butterflies in the orange haired boy's stomach. "Hey there Ichigo." She said, still smiling. Ichigo walked toward her and kissed her on her lips and said, "Hey you." Misaki giggled and said, "Don't try that, I know you're not the romantic type." And Ichigo frowned and before he could say something, "Hey you! Keep your hands off my daughter!" yelled Akio, Misaki's father.

Ichigo and Akio shared a very complicated relationship. He sometimes couldn't make out if Akio approved of him dating Misaki or not. Sometimes he was kind to him, and sometimes Akio was a pain in the butt. "Mr. Otonashi." Ichigo said, glaring at the man and Akio glared back. Misaki pushed the two men away from each other and said, "As much as I love the both of you, I'll be late to school if you don't stop whatever it is you both are doing." Ichigo blushed at what Misaki said, and Akio faked tears and said, "You love me, that's fine! But this orange head-""Bye dad, see you later."

As the two of them walked Ichigo saw a green necklace around Misaki's neck, and recalled that the pendant she wore was her only reminder of her late brother. Minato. Ichigo saw Mizuiro not too far from them and the black haired boy greeted the two of them. "Morning Ichigo! Misa." He said. "Let's go?" Misaki asked and the two boys nodded.

"Ichigo!" Keigo sang loudly and ran toward the orange haired teenager only to get the air out him knocked out. "Hey." Ichigo said, and walked through the school gates, and sighed. He then heard something even more irritating. "Misa!" Keigo sang, and on impulse Ichigo turned around and elbowed he backside of Keigo's head before he 'hugged' the girl. Misaki giggled and helped Keigo to stand up and said, "Hi there Keigo. Long time no see." Keigo blushed and Ichigo grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away. "Ichigo, you're being rude. He was just being friendly." Ichigo frowned a little and said, "To me that's fine, but to you, it's different." Misaki chuckled softly and held her boyfriend's hand and said, "Oh really now?"

Ichigo never got used to being physically so close to Misaki. She always made his head spin, and every time she smiled at him his heart skipped a beat. Right now, as she pulled his right hand and placed it between her chest, Ichigo then realized the level of his perversity. "Can't y-you see the way he looks at you?" Misaki chuckled once more and said, "Can't you see the way I look at _you_?" Ichigo blushed once more and smiled softly. As the two walked inside class, Misaki waved at Ichigo stated she would talk to her friends and Ichigo smiled at her. He checked his bag and saw something he hadn't thought about in a long time. "Ichigo! Did you bring tekken?" Tatsuki asked him and Ichigo was still staring at the object. His old Soul Reaper badge. "Did you forget it or something?" Tatsuki asked, and Ichigo grunted and said, "Shut up, I brought it. Here." He handed the game to the girl and sat on the bench. Misaki sat next to him after talking to her friends and she looked at Ichigo holding the badge. "It's like a reminder, isn't it?" She asked and Ichigo sighed. Before he could say anything, he heard the teacher yell at someone, he turned to see Uryu run out of the classroom. "He takes care of the hollows around here now." Misaki said, and Ichigo looked away and sighed. "I just hope he doesn't overdo it and piss off Soul Society." Misaki giggled and turned back to her table.

Ever since the Aizen incident, Misaki's magic powers were lessened in intensity. She couldn't use the same amount she did back then, but she could still see spirits. She knew Ichigo couldn't and she knew that even if he says he's fine with it, he was hiding something. He missed all of it, he missed the days of being a Soul Reaper and he missed Rukia. She knew that he did, but he was too stubborn to admit it. She stared at her book and thought to herself, 'Rukia hasn't come here at all since then. I wonder how they're all doing.' Misaki smiled and thought, 'I wonder how Shinji's doing.'

During lunch, Misaki and Ichigo walked to the top of the school and Ichigo walked to the edge with Keigo and Misaki listened to them from afar. They were talking about a career path and now that she thought about it, Misaki wasn't quite sure herself. "I wonder how Rukia's doing now." She heard Keigo say and Misaki quickly turned to her boyfriend and waited for his answer. She was sitting on the ground with a few of her friends, but she listened on to the boy's conversation. "Why're you bringing her up now?" Ichigo asked and Misaki turned away slightly. Sometimes she felt a little jealous that Ichigo and Rukia were that close. But, she wouldn't let it bother her, since she knew Ichigo loved her. "Don't you miss her?" She heard Keigo ask Ichigo and her heart dropped even before Ichigo answered. "He does." She whispered to herself and she heard Ichigo say, "Of course not." Misaki bit her lip, since she knew the truth.

"After 16 years I've finally got a normal life. If it stays peaceful until the day I die, then that's fine with me." Ichigo said, and Misaki blinked once. "Hey, you aren't eating Misa." Tsuzune said, and Misaki faked a smile at her. As they were walking back from school, Misaki was found it a little uncomfortable to talk about the whole Rukia issue. "So, how are things between you and Ichigo?" Keigo asked them, and Misaki blushed and Ichigo grunted. "That's none of your business." Mizuiro chuckled and said, "He didn't ask you Ichigo, so quiet up!" Misaki turned away and suddenly she was pushed forcefully aside and the girl gasped. Before she reached the ground, strong hands prevented her fall and she heard someone shout, "Hey! You bastard!" Ichigo grunted loudly, and turned to Misaki and before he could ask, "I'm fine." Misaki said, and Ichigo glared at the man that ran past them.

Misaki stood up and Ichigo said, "Hold this, okay?" He handed her his bag and ran after the guy. Ichigo caught his shoulder and punched him on his face and the man fell to the ground. Misaki didn't think it was necessary, but that man was a thief after all. The thief pointed a knife at Ichigo and the girl knew that wouldn't be able to stop him. Ichigo grabbed the bag the thief stole and handed it to the black haired man who was running after him. Misaki ran toward her boyfriend and heard the black haired man say, "Wow! You're amazing kid! Thanks! Let me buy you some ramen!" The man turned to Misaki and smiled wider. "I'll buy you both ramen, since I like cute little teen couples!" Misaki blushed and Ichigo said, "No thanks." Ichigo entwined his fingers with Misaki's and said, "I don't want to get into trouble, so don't tell anyone I got into a fight okay?" Misaki turned to look at the man and observed him. "Uh, sure." He said, and Misaki quietly observed him.

Then something caught her eye.

There inside the man's bag was something so very similar to Ichigo's Soul Reaper badge. Misaki gasped and turned back to Ichigo and he said, "Something wrong?" She shook her head in impulse and smiled at him. "Nothing." And the couple walked home together.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of the sequel!  
I hope I get more reviews to this than the last story, yes, I am being selfish.  
He he he.  
So, read and review my loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki woke up feeling strange that morning. She was late, since she heard loud knocks from outside her door. Misaki couldn't get that man out of her head, and the way he smiled at her and Ichigo, she knew that wasn't the last time they were going to hear from him. She felt this sudden fear, and she didn't know what else could be done. Maybe she was just overthinking things and what she felt was nothing worth worrying about. But she couldn't brush the feeling she felt, a familiar feeling.

Like she felt around Ichigo before he lost his powers. Reiatsu. Misaki got ready as quick as she could and headed out, and greeted her father who was cooking breakfast. "I'm skipping breakfast, dad! See you after school!" Misaki yelled and ran out, when she heard her father say, "You don't wanna spend any time with your daddy, it's always that orange haired boy!" Misaki giggled quietly and knew he was just overacting. Ichigo wasn't there when she walked out. "Hm? Shouldn't he be here by now? It is late." Misaki spoke to herself and decided to visit his house. He was never this late. Misaki walked to Ichigo's house, and felt as if someone were watching her. She turned around and stopped walking. She could tell someone was there and Misaki frowned slightly. "I-Is someone there?" She said, and no reply came. Misaki sighed and walked to Ichigo's house and knocked on the door, Yuzu opening it. "Is Ichigo-""Ichigo! You're girlfriend's here!" Yuzu yelled, her face red. Misaki didn't know why Yuzu blushed every time she saw her, but she brushed it off. "She has a girl-crush on you, you know." Karin said, and Misaki fidgeted where she stood.

Ichigo came down, looking grumpier than ever, and Misaki waved. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." Misaki shook her head and Ichigo's father smacked him on his head. "You keep a woman waiting like that then how in the hell will you be on time for your wedding!?" Isshin yelled, as Misaki's face went red with his statement. Ichigo yelled back, "I'll be on time for my wedding with her old man! It's Misa-"Ichigo stopped mid-way as he realized what he was saying. "Let's go." Ichigo told Misaki and the girl waved at the others and walked out. As they walked in silence, Misaki's smile evident on her face and Ichigo thought he screwed things up. "Listen, about earlier-""It's okay." Misaki said, her smile fading. Ichigo noticed and said, "I…Misaki…I, you know, if I'm marrying anyone it'd most…most probably be someone like…you, um…" Ichigo stuttered and Misaki frowned. "Yeah, someone like me." She repeated and walked faster, leaving the boy behind.

"Misaki wait, I didn't mean-""I know!" Misaki said, and kept walking. Ichigo caught the girl by her hand and hugged her. "I love you, you know that right?" He said, and Misaki smiled. "I was just playing with you, Ichigo. Of course I know that." Misaki said, and the two walked off to school hand in hand.

Misaki suddenly stopped walking when she thought she heard something. She turned around, and that made Ichigo wonder what happened as well. "Something wrong?" he asked and Misaki didn't answer back. "Misaki?" 'Maybe I'm just hallucinating things. There can't be anything following us.' Misaki thought to herself and turned back to Ichigo and said, "There's nothing, forget about it." Ichigo nodded and walked forward.

At school, Misaki walked up to Uryu when Ichigo was at play-offs. "Can I talk to you?" Misaki said, and Uryu looked at her with a stern look. "Uryu, it's about Ichigo, don't you…don't you feel anything weird around him?" Uryu didn't say anything, he just sighed. "It's Ichigo, he's always weird." Misaki shook her head and said, "No, it's something else…I swear I could feel spiritual pressure around him. It's as if someone's following him." Uryu chuckled darkly and said, "You're always with him Misaki, so you should know." Misaki frowned slightly and said, "Uryu, you know my powers aren't as strong as they used to be. I can only feel the presence of a hollow, I can't even see it." Uryu stared at the girl's face and waited for her to continue. "You have to help." She said, and Uryu sighed once more. "Come with me." He said, and Misaki followed.

Misaki and Uryu observed Ichigo from the second floor window and saw that he was in his gym uniform. Misaki smiled at the sight and she heard Uryu say, "Listen, we're not here to spy on your boyfriend when he's playing okay?" Misaki giggled and said, "Yeah I know that." She then heard something from a nearby window. "Ichigo!" It was Orihime. Misaki felt a tug at her heart, since she knew Orihime loved Ichigo as well. And just as she leaned on the window, Orihime fell outside. "Orihime!" Misaki yelled and ran to her, but before Misaki could reach her, Orihime fell down. Tatsuki beat her on the head and said, "If you do anything dangerous like that again, I'll hit you harder!" Misaki smiled in relief, thankful she was alright. After a brief conversation with the two girls, Misaki noticed that Ichigo looked spooked for some reason. "I've no time for this. You can see he's alright, so I'm leaving." Misaki wanted to stop Uryu, but he walked off before she could say anything. Misaki then saw that Ichigo was walking off to some place, with his phone in his hand. Misaki followed him.

"Are you stupid?" Ichigo heard his boss yell in the phone. "Do you even understand what you're saying? You took last week off, and now you're saying you want another week off?" Ichigo sighed and said, "Yeah, that's why I'm apologizing." He turned to his left and saw Misaki by the staircase. He smiled slightly and his attention turned back to his boss's voice on the phone. "Listen, if you don't come in, you're fired!" "Really? I guess you have no choice then. If I'm such a bad employee, I guess you've got no choice but to fire me." This sentence caught Misaki off guard. "Ichigo?" She said, and the boy placed his hand on her head. "I'm very sorry. Thanks for everything." Ichigo hung up and turned to Misaki and said, "Can I ask you something?" Misaki nodded and she heard him speak, "Are you hiding something from me?" The red haired girl's eyes widened and she shook her head in impulse. The truth was, that she was hiding something, but he was better off not knowing. "No, why'd y-you think that?" Ichigo stared at her face and sighed. "You were talking to Uryu today, which is unusual, since you never talk to him." Misaki's face reddened and she said, "You! You w-were watching?" The girl placed her hands on her face and turned away. 'Ichigo stalks me?' She thought to herself and Ichigo chuckled. "If you want to talk to me about something, you can you know." Ichigo said, and Misaki hugged him. "I know." She said, and she heard someone screech.

Misaki gasped at the sound and turned to see a gang of men by the end of the road. "There's a guy called Ichigo Kurosaki here right? Get him out here!" Misaki's eyes widened and she turned to Ichigo and said, "Why is it you always get in trouble?" "That is so old school." Ichigo said, frowning like a child. Misaki then saw someone walk up to the men and her eyes widened as she recognized the person. 'Uryu!' She thought to herself. "Are you Ichigo?" The brute asked him and Uryu said, "What?" Uryu punched the man on his face and said, "I thought you saw the guy's face. What part of me looks like Kurosaki?" Misaki had to giggle at that. "That idiot's making everything worse!" Ichigo said, and ran toward the men.

As the fight rolled on, Misaki frowned harder as she felt the familiar feeling of someone watching her. "You know I'm looking right?" A feminine voice said, and Misaki gasped. She turned around and saw no one. "Who's there?" She said, and no reply came. Misaki frowned harder and turned back to see Ichigo's fight and her eyes widened. "Well, well, it looks like you kids are having fun, right Ichigo?" A woman said, and Misaki sighed knowing who it was. "Boss!" Ichigo looked scared. 'For someone as fearless as he is, Ichigo sure is afraid of his boss.' Misaki thought and sighed. As the woman dragged him away, Misaki walked up to Uryu and said, "That was quite a ruckus." Uryu nodded. "Do you know that woman?" Misaki nodded. "His boss." Misaki said, pointing to the direction Ichigo was dragged off. "Ichigo's been kidnapped?" Misaki and Uryu turned to the direction of the voice and saw Orihime run towards them. "It might have looked that way, but-"Orihime was running off in the opposite direction. "Hey! Orihime where are you going?" Uryu yelled and she replied, "To save Ichigo!" Misaki frowned a little, and she said, "Orihime, it's okay! Ichigo's boss kidnapped him." Orihime's eyes widened and she said, "His boss?" Misaki nodded.

"And not some weirdo?" Uryu shook his head. "Still, those who hand out with Ichigo are weird right? Like you, me and Misaki." Misaki smiled slightly and heard Orihime say, "Ever since the past few days there's been this strange aura around him. Haven't you felt it?" Misaki's eyes widened and she nodded. "Me too." Uryu knew what they were talking about. "No, I haven't felt anything." Misaki looked at Uryu and sighed. "I've got to go, my boss will be really mad at me if I don't show on time." Misaki said, and walked off.

Misaki walked to the café she was working part time, and sensed someone following her. "I know you're following me." Misaki said, and was suddenly pushed to the side of an empty alley. She looked up to see a girl with bright magenta hair and she was wearing a black dress. "Who are you?" Misaki asked, standing up. The girl smirked and looked at Misaki from top to bottom. "I don't have to tell you that now." The girl with pig tails said, and Misaki frowned. "What do you want with me?" The girl somehow found this statement funny and said, "You're a mage aren't you?" Misaki's eyes widened and she frowned. "How-""How I know about you? The real question here is, how much do you know about yourself?" Misaki's glare intensified and she said, "Stop messing around." The girl giggled and said, "But I'm not lying. Dear little Misa, ever wondered how that darling mother of yours passed away? Just in one night?" Misaki's eyes widened and before she said anything, the pink haired girl continued. "A disease? No, not that." Misaki's heart thumped loudly against her chest.

"Go away." Misaki said, menacingly. The girl looked at her with a confused look. "I don't need a stranger coming to me and telling me anything about my past or family. You best leave me alone." The girl laughed and said, "What about that boyfriend of yours? He's being watched too you know." Misaki glared and said, "Leave him alone!" The girl laughed and said, "Name's Riruka. So, Misa, if you have any more questions, which I know you will, call me. "Riruka threw a card at her and Misaki caught it. "And about your boyfriend, you know nothing about him either." Misaki growled in anger and Riruka left.

Misaki examined the card and noticed it was black and something very weird was written on it.

'Xcution.'

"What the hell is this?" Misaki thought out loud, and stood up. "I need to see Ichigo." She decided and ran off toward his boss's store.

* * *

**A/N: Not as many reviews as I expected, but still, hope they come pouring in! The plot in this story is well laid out, as far as I've designed it. Read and review and tell me what you guys think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki ran close to the building and halted abruptly. Her eyes were wide, and her heart beating at a rapid pace. Misaki clutched to the school bag she was holding, and in her right hand was the card Riruka gave her. Misaki stared at the card and thought to herself. 'Ichigo…what if Riruka was just lying to get to me? I…don't want Ichigo involved. He's finally happy with the normal life he has. I don't want to ruin it for him.' Misaki turned around and walked away.

"I'd like you to investigate someone for us." The man said to Ichigo and the boy listened. The man showed him a picture of the person and Ichigo's eyes widened. "His name is Isshin Kurosaki." Ichigo was furious. "Are you messing with me?" Ichigo growled. With a sudden jolt, Ichigo stood up and said, "Isshin Kurosaki is my father! If want to ask him anything, then ask me! I'll tell you anything!" Ichigo yelled. The man smirked and said, "You're dad, eh? What a coincidence." "What-""But, anything?" The man smirked wider. "Do you really know enough to answer my questions?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "No. You don't know anything about your family. Not yet." Ichigo stood there petrified. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, clearly confused. He knew his family, there were no more secrets, but then why was this man suddenly so knowledgeable? "Just what I said, I didn't think it was that difficult. I'm just saying, how much do you know about your family? Aren't you curious about-"A hand slammed on the table the two males were sitting on, and that shocked them.

"We're closed for today. Go home." Izumi Unagiya said, "Hey, that's kinda sudden. Can I assume you're taking the job then?" The man asked, and Izumi glared at him and said, "I'll consider it and let you know." The man smirked, and stood up. "Alright. I'll leave you my number then, Ichigo. Go by the Urahara's shop, you might see something interesting." Ichigo's eyes were still wide, at what he heard.

Misaki walked to her café store, and greeted the owner. Her mind was preoccupied, and she couldn't think of anything else. Riruka and her statements confused her. '. Dear little Misa, ever wondered how that darling mother of yours passed away? Just in one night?' Misaki shook her head, and turned to someone who just entered the store. Misaki's eyes widened. "You- You're that man!" In came a black haired man, who was smirking at Misaki. She knew right away who this man was, "You're the man whose bag was stolen." Misaki glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked him, and the man chuckled. "My name is Ginjo Kugo. Call me Ginjo." Misaki glared. "I'd rather not call you at all." Misaki said, and Ginjo chuckled once more. "You don't trust me-"Misaki showed him the card Riruka gave her and Ginjo's eyes widened. "I assume by your reaction that Riruka is a friend of yours." Ginjo frowned and cussed internally. 'I told her not to do that.' Ginjo thought to himself and smiled outwardly. "So, she's told you about us-""Not entirely. Just made me curious. Stay away from Ichigo." Misaki warned. Ginjo chuckled. "Manager? Misaki-"Ginjo stared at her nameplate. "-Misaki Otonashi is not responding to my calls. I'll be leaving. How disappointing." Misaki's eyes widened. Ginjo chuckled once more, and walked out.

"Misaki! What was that?" Misaki stared at the door, and bit her lip. "Nothing." Misaki said, and frowned.

Ginjo walked to his base, ready to scold Riruka for meeting Misaki before the deadline. "You brought a gift and everything. How embarrassing. It's your punishment for being a meanie and not letting us see Ichigo!" Ginjo frowned slightly at the magenta haired girl and said, "You met Misaki." Riruka nodded and said, "Couldn't help myself. My, isn't she a beauty?" Riruka said, and chuckled right after that. "I thought I told you not to follow me, and I thought I told you specifically not to see Misaki without my orders." Riruka stuck a tongue out at him and giggled. "We're comrades, not master and servant Ginjo." Ginjo sighed. Now that Misaki knew, it would get a little difficult to recruit Ichigo. Ginjo thought for a minute. "Or maybe not." He said, smirking.

'What is Karin doing at Urahara's?' Ichigo thought to himself, and "Worried? Of course you are. What with your sister visiting a shifty guy like that." Ichigo glared at him and said, "He's not shifty he-""Helped us. That was what you were going to say?" Ichigo glared right back at Ginjo and "Just what do you know exactly? What makes you think you understand Urahara? Let me give you a word of advice. Make your move now. If you want to protect your family that is." Ichigo turned away from him and said, "Tell me your name." Ginjo smirked wider and said, "Ginjo. Ginjo Kugo." "Don't get me wrong, I still don't trust you." Ichigo said, and Ginjo chuckled. "I figured. You're just like your girlfriend." Ichigo's eyes widened. "What-""She told me she didn't trust me either." Ichigo didn't understand. Misaki met him?

"I'll give you this." Ginjo handed Ichigo the same card Riruka gave Misaki. "You met Misaki?" Ginjo chuckled. "Yeah, she didn't tell you? Talk about trustworthy relationships. She's feisty." Ichigo glared at him and said, "Stay away from her!" Ginjo chuckled and walked off. Ichigo walked away, thinking of why Misaki hid the fact from him. Maybe she was at work? Yeah, that must be it. Maybe that's why she couldn't tell Ichigo. Ichigo sighed. 'Misaki won't hide anything from me. I'll ask her once her shift's over.' Ichigo checked the watch and there was still twenty minutes for Misaki's shift to end. Ichigo reached home, and wondered if Ginjo Kugo spoke to Misaki just like he spoke to him. Did he blackmail her? Did he threaten her? Ichigo swore that he would kill him if he lay a finger on Misaki. "Welcome home, brother!" Yuzu yelled, as Ichigo stepped inside the house. "Look! We had an assessment test, and I got a 95!" Ichigo patted the girl's head and said, "That's great Yuzu! Good job!" Ichigo walked to his room, and wondered where his father was. 'Where's that bastard when you need him? If only I could follow his reiatsu-'Ichigo's eyes widened and he chuckled. "I still haven't gotten out of the habit." "Ichigo!" someone yelled from outside his window and Ichigo saw that Orihime was there, selling bread.

Misaki walked out of the café, and wondered if she should tell Ichigo about Ginjo talking to her. 'I've never did hide anything from him before, and I-'Misaki's eyes widened and she remembered what Riruka said. Misaki frowned, and walked home, feeling someone was staring at her back. Misaki ignored the feeling and continued walking. "I'm home." Misaki said, and she was suddenly hugged by someone. "Dad, let me go." "But my baby always spends her time with her boyfriend now that she's all grown up! No time to spend with her old man-"Misaki pushed him aside and walked to her room. Akio stared at her daughter and frowned slightly.

She kept checking her phone, wondering if she should call Ichigo, but she was at two minds to do so. She sent him a text, telling him she wanted to talk to him, and Ichigo hadn't replied. Misaki tossed in her bed, and glared at almost everything she saw.

Ichigo took out the card Ginjo gave him, and heard his cellphone ring. He turned to check who sent him the message, and it was Misaki. 'I have to talk to you about something.' Ichigo knew what she wanted to tell him. Before he could call her, Ichigo heard something from the outside.

Misaki got a call on her phone and she immediately picked it thinking it was Ichigo. "Huh?" She gasped as the person on the other end spoke. "What?" She said, and jolted downwards toward Karakura hospital. "Uryu!" She said, as she ran as fast as she could. Misaki climbed the stairs and panted. She couldn't stop now, how did Uryu get hurt? 'Did Ginjo have something to do with this?" Misaki thought to herself, and entered the room Uryu was in. Orihime and Ichigo were already there. "Ichigo." Misaki said, and Orihime turned to her and smiled. "Where's Chad?" Ichigo asked her, and Orihime said, "He didn't answer his phone. He must still be at work." Misaki turned to look at Uryu and frowned slightly. 'Was it Ginjo? And Riruka?' She thought to herself, and bit her lip. "You called Ichigo here too? Geez, that wasn't necessary." She heard Uryu say and from behind her, "Not necessary? You always did talk like an adult if nothing else." Misaki turned to see Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's father. "Mr. Ishida-""Anyway I thought I wasn't allowed visitors. Having all these people around exacerbates my condition." Uryu said, and "Nonsense. Who do you think operated on you?" Misaki's eyes widened. 'Operated?' She thought, and, "As someone who nearly died of an enemy's attack, you're in no position to question your doctor's orders." Ryuken said, and Misaki gasped. "Attacked?" She said, and Ichigo stepped in, "You were attacked? What's going on Uryu?"

"It's none of your business." Uryu said, and Misaki bit her lip. She knew why he was doing this. Uryu was trying to keep Ichigo away from this all. "Of course it is! You lost! It isn't something you can take care of on your own! We should all join forces!" Ichigo said, and Ryuken said, "You should pool your knowledge, or has my kindness been for nothing?" "You shut up!" Uryu yelled, and Misaki grimaced. "Oh my, that was close. 5 Hz louder and you would've reopened your wounds." Misaki bit her lip. Orihime said, "Uryu-""I'm sorry Orihime, there isn't anything I can tell you now. Please, go home okay? You too, Misaki." Misaki looked down on the ground, and avoided Ichigo's stare. "Ichigo-""That's right, I'll be dropping Misaki home, since it's late, it isn't safe for you to walk home alone, I'll see you home." Misaki didn't life her gaze from the ground. Something wasn't right. Uryu shouldn't have been attacked like that out of the blue. "I'll give her a ride. Miss Otonashi too. You go on home." Ryuken said, and Misaki looked at him. "But Misaki-""-will be fine after I drop her home." Ryuken said, and Ichigo growled. He turned to Misaki and looked at her face. "Be safe." He said, and the girl nodded. "I'll call you." Ichigo nodded and walked off.

"I wanted to talk to the both of you, alone." Ryuken said, and Misaki and Orihime looked at each other. "It wasn't a hollow that attacked Uryu." The girls' eyes widened. "Of course, it wasn't a Soul Reaper either. I examined the reiatsu left in his wounds, and to be honest, I'm not sure if I should even call it that. It's not a form of reiatsu I've ever seen before." Misaki stepped in and said, "Then-"" Miss Otonashi, I know you are worried. But, I've told you everything I know. He doesn't know anything about the one who attacked him either. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell the both of you anything, it's that he had nothing to tell you." Ryuken said, and Orihime said, "But-""This is just a guess, but I think the enemy must be someone with some sort of power we've never experienced before." Orihime and Misaki gasped, then turned to each other and Misaki said, "Somewhat like Orihime and Chad?" Ryuken nodded. "I guess you could include Quincy like Uryu and Mages like Misaki in that category as well, so if this person attacked Uryu because he was some sort of human, then the both of you and Sado are next." Misaki turned to look at Orihime who was looking ahead at Ryuken. "I'll take you home now."

"What the hell is going on!? What the hell is going on without me knowing?!" Ichigo yelled, and took his phone out. He dialed the number and heard the other side say, "Hello, you have reached Xcution."

Misaki waved at Orihime and before she left Orihime asked her, "Are you going to tell Ichigo all this?" Misaki didn't know. "I want him safe Orihime. He's finally happy with the normal life he has now. I…don't want anything to change that for him." Orihime nodded. "I understand Misa. I won't tell him anything either." Misaki bit her lip and saw Orihime leave. Misaki took out her phone and stared at it. Ichigo hadn't replied. She told him already that she wanted to talk to him, but…Misaki bit her lip and took out a card from her pocket and dialed the number off of it. "Hello, you have reached Xcution." Misaki gulped and said, "Is this Ginjo Kugo?"

* * *

**A/N: So, how's the whole sequel coming out so far? Good? Bad? **  
**Review and let me know my dear readers! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this Ginjo Kugo?" Misaki asked, her heart racing. "He's busy right now, he will get back to you after he's done." The phone line then went dead. Misaki sighed and wondered about Ichigo. What was the Xcution? What did they need? Misaki frowned slightly and walked inside her house and her father embraced her. "Oh, Misaki!" He sang, and Misaki grew annoyed. With one push, her father went backwards and fell on the couch, which was at least 10 feet away. Misaki's eyes widened at her strength and her father stared at her. "How did I-?"Her father stood up and grinned. "My baby's strong!" He walked off into the kitchen and Misaki cocked her eyebrow with confusion. And in an instant, Misaki jumped as she felt her cell phone vibrate.

She checked who it was, and Misaki saw that it was a new number. It said, "Come to this address: You'll find what you're looking for. Xcution." Misaki's eyes widened and she dashed out of the house, without asking her father's permission. Misaki ran to the said address and before reaching there, she bumped into someone, and apologized. She looked up and gasped. "Chad?" She said, and the bigger male was shocked to see her as well.

Misaki stood up and said, "Chad, where were you? You haven't come to school in days! What-"Misaki's gaze shifted to someone behind Chad. Her eyes widened as she recognized the pink hair. "R-Riruka?" The girl grinned and said, "You want answers, we'll give them to you right now. You see, Ginjo's the one who's great at explaining stuff, so I'll get straight to the point. Ichigo Kurosaki's gotta get his Soul Reaper powers back. So for that to happen, we give him our powers." Misaki didn't understand. "What powers?" Riruka groaned. "I knew she won't understand anything! Gah, cute chicks are dumb." Misaki frowned.

"You see, when we were in our mother's womb, she was attacked by Hollow. So, some of the Hollow's powers came to us. So our powers are more like Hollow powers rather than Soul Reapers." Misaki was still confused. "I should let Ginjo explain." Riruka said, dejectedly, and walked to a building. As soon as she got inside, Misaki's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo there. Ichigo's eyes were wide as soon as he laid his eyes on her, and the next thing he did was look away. Misaki frowned slightly, not understanding what went through his head, and turned to face Ginjo. Behind her came Chad.

"Chad?" Ichigo exclaimed and said, "What're you doing here? You haven't been in school lately-""Calm down, Ichigo." Ginjo said, and Ichigo fought back, "How can I stay calm at a time like this? Why's Misaki here? Ginjo, what the hell is going on? If I don't like your answer-""Calm down. Don't make me say that again." Ginjo said, calmly. "You'll understand once you've heard everything. Chad, Misaki, you too." Misaki blinked and turned to look at Ichigo, but he wasn't looking at her. Misaki looked away and sighed. "Did you know that these two knew each other? Don't ignore me Ginjo!" Riruka yelled and suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait, when you said, Ichigo, did you mean Ichigo Kurosaki? Turn the lights up I wanna see his face!" Riruka yelled and Ginjo said, "Later. You just stand there." "Misaki, come sit." Misaki hesitated for a minute, and Ichigo stood up and walked to her. He placed his hand on her waist and made her sit beside him. Misaki blushed as she sat down.

"Let's get to business then." Ginjo said, and Misaki stared at the large sword that he was holding. "Why don't you put your sword away, before you get started Ginjo?" The man with the eye-patch said, and Ginjo listened to him. As the sword reduced its size, Misaki's eyes widened. It looked so much like Magic, but at the same time, it wasn't. Ichigo noticed Misaki's expression but decided not to ask. 'She didn't tell me she's met them before.' Ichigo frowned. But then, 'Maybe she didn't have the time, with what happened to Uryu, she couldn't.' He calmed himself and sighed. He placed his hands on Misaki's hands which were on her lap, and squeezed them. Misaki turned to face him and saw that he wasn't looking at her. Misaki tightened the grip on Ichigo's hands slightly. 'Ichigo. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' She thought and Ginjo turned to them. "Do you understand our power now? Having witnessed it?" Misaki didn't, but Ichigo said, "Yeah." So she didn't say anything. "Misaki, if Riruka didn't explain, which I think she didn't do, let me tell you in brief. Magic is basically the mother of Kido. So, what it does is summons the Soul from within an object and manipulates it and thus, Magic spells are formed. It's highly advanced, so this must actually be easy for you to understand." Misaki nodded.

"Now, do you know why Hollows have holes in their chests?" Ginjo asked. "What're you talking about?" Ichigo interjected and Ginjo continued, "They lose their hearts from the pain of not having been saved by a Soul Reaper, and of course that forms a hole. But where do their lost hearts go?" Misaki knew all of this. She knew what Ginjo was saying, but she didn't see what the point was. She just had to wait and listen. "Their lost hearts become their hearts." Ginjo said, and continued, "Not just their masks, but every hollows unique appearance, their individual traits and powers, those are all formed from the hearts that were taken from them. Before we were born, all of our parents were attacked by Hollows." Misaki's eyes widened and so did Ichigo's. "The Hollow's powers left their marks on our mother's bodies and the power we were born with, is closer to that of Hollows than Soul Reapers." Ginjo finished and Misaki frowned. This was what Riruka was trying to tell her earlier. But, one thing didn't make sense. She didn't have any powers like that. She was a Mage, but her mother was one so it passed down genetically.

She didn't have the powers Ginjo was talking about.

Ginjo noticed the girl's expression and said, "Misaki, I know what you're thinking. Your mother was a Mage therefore the powers you had must've been genetic." Misaki listened to him. Ginjo smirked as he continued. "But we aren't talking about your Magic powers at all. We're talking about something else entirely." Misaki's eyes widened. "But I don't have any other power. Even my Magic powers are reduced, I can barely sense spirits anymore." Ichigo looked at Misaki and then to Ginjo. "You still haven't realized it, Misaki. But, in due time you will." Misaki bit her lip. She just had to wait now.

"Back to the topic, we humans, find this power unpleasant. So, Ichigo, you too once had the power of a Hollow. Don't tell me you don't know how we feel." Ginjo said, as he stood up. Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Ginjo meant. "We want to get rid of this power within us. It's taken years, but little by little we've found people like us. And we realized one thing. We can give our power to one who is just the opposite of us. In other words, someone who has the powers of both Soul Reapers and Humans." Ichigo's eyes widened and Misaki swallowed a gasp. "You mean-""There was another one like you once. One born of a Human and a Soul Reaper. And by giving that person their power, a number of those like us could become human. So, in order for us to become human, we need to revive your Soul Reaper powers." Misaki couldn't believe it. Then why did Riruka mention about her mother's death? How was her mother involved with anything like this?

"Misaki, there is a lot of things you wish to ask me isn't there?" Ginjo asked, and Misaki was quiet. "The secrets you want to learn will come to you when you're ready." Misaki nodded. He made sense. "We found Chad, since he was one of us, and he felt the same way. And he offered to help if it meant you regained your powers." Ichigo turned to Chad and said, "Is this true, Chad?" The bigger male nodded and said, "Ichigo, you may think you're hiding it, but to be honest, it's been painful to watch you since you lost your powers." Misaki's eyes widened and she thought, 'He's right. Ichigo…he misses his Soul Reaper powers…he…'Misaki turned to look at her boyfriend and thought, 'He misses that life.'

"You want to fight, don't you? It hurts, not being able to protect everyone, doesn't it? You don't have to hide it, Ichigo. That's what makes you, you." Chad said, and Misaki looked at the ground. 'He's right.' Misaki said, and clenched her fists together. Ichigo felt her grip tightening and bit his lip. "You'll get your Soul Reaper powers back, and on top of that, our powers too. If you want to fight, it's not a big deal." Ginjo said, "All right, I'll help you." Misaki gasped softly and Ichigo stood up, his hands leaving hers. "That's settled then." Ginjo smirked.

Ginjo turned to Misaki and said, "Let me guess, Riruka told you about your mother?" Misaki gasped and nodded softly. "She wasn't lying actually. The truth about your mother can be figured out, if we find out what your fullbring is." Misaki frowned and said, "Fullbring?" "The power we have, it's called that." Misaki nodded. "So, will you help us?" Misaki bit her lip and turned to Ichigo. "Yes." She said, and the male smiled.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were going to refuse for sure. Thank you, Ichigo. Misaki." A dark skinned woman said, and Riruka started to yell. "You think we can just trust him like that? I'll decide whether or not he's trustworthy!" Riruka pointed a flash light at him and stared. Misaki closed her eyes and heard Riruka say, "He's hot." Misaki opened her eyes and stepped a little closer to Ichigo, the orange haired male placing his hands around her waist. Riruka saw that and frowned. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked Riruka, and she looked at Ichigo and Misaki's entwined fingers and said, "Of course…not."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it is going slow. **  
**There is a reason, and you will see it soon!**  
**Review my dears, it motivates me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki knew that the next day, Riruka would help Ichigo achieve his Fullbring. Even after all that, Misaki didn't know what her fullbring was, although she had an idea of what Ichigo's would be. 'Something related to a Soul Reaper, maybe?' She thought and walked home. Ichigo held her hand and she turned to see him and she smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ginjo meeting me Ichigo, I was-""It's okay. And…are you sure you want to be a part of this?" Misaki stood in front of him and held his hands. "Ichigo, I found you more attractive when you were a Soul Reaper." She winked and Ichigo chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

Misaki kissed back, and Ichigo's hands encircled around her neck. He pulled away and said, "I want you to be safe, Misaki." Misaki smiled. "I love you, so much." He continued and kissed her neck, and Misaki smiled. "I love you too, my strawberry." Ichigo grunted and pulled back. "I'll be attending school until Ginjo tells me to come over. He wants you to achieve your Fullbring before I do. He said I had some more searching to do." Ichigo cocked his eyebrow and Misaki chuckled. "Inner self searching, he meant." The male nodded and kissed her head.

Akio watched his daughter and her boyfriend making out in front of his porch and he grunted. "That boy." Akio grunted and saw the portrait of his wife. Mai. She passed away years ago, and Akio sighed. "I'm home, dad." Misaki called and Akio put on his smile and greeted his daughter.

Misa~" He sang, and the girl smiled at him. He knew she was just like her mother, in more ways than one. Even the mage powers. Akio knew everything, from the start, and even the incidents with the Soul Reaper gone bad, Akio watched his daughter. Mai was also like her, a mage and there was another power she never told anyone about. Except Akio. And Misaki had it, just the other day, his suspicions were confirmed. "I saw you with that orange kid in front of our porch." Akio said, his voice stern. Misaki turned red and said, "Dad, I don't know why you don't like Ichigo, he's a wonderful person, I love him." Akio knew that.

"I'm your father, sweet heart, it's my job to hate the guys you date." Misaki huffed and said, "I wonder how mom's dad reacted to you when you and mom were dating." Akio stiffened and Misaki noticed. "I…I'm sorry dad-"She got up and embraced her father. "Your mother's father scared the crap out of me." Misaki chuckled. "You never told me how you fell in love." Akio grinned and said, "It was love at first sight!" It most certainly was not.

Misaki smiled and said, "I'm going to bed now. I have school tomorrow you know." Akio nodded. "Good night, baby girl." Misaki laughed and went to her room.

There was a reason Akio had to lie to Misaki. He couldn't tell her anything about her mother to her, only because he was scared of how she'd react. Akio went to his room and stared at the picture of his wife. Solitude. It was the only time when he could be himself. Minato, his son, was a copy of his younger self. Ever since he lost Minato, someone Misaki thought Akio didn't remember, Akio's been watching Misaki's every move. Akio was an ordinary human, ordinary family, no special powers. "Sometimes, I wish I never met you, Mai." Akio spoke as he touched his wife's photograph. He sighed and laid on his bed, and tried his level best to fall asleep.

Misaki woke up the next day, and saw that she was very early. So, she took time in getting ready. She was brushing her hair when something unexpected happened. Her hair pin fell under the bed, and Misaki groaned. She bent down to pick it up, but it was too far off under the bed. Misaki groaned and tried to lift the bed, putting all her might in that one pull. And to her astonishment, the bed flew upwards with that one pull, and Misaki gasped. It was as light as a feather, and Misaki could life it with ease. The bed fell back on the ground with a loud thud, and Misaki fell on the ground, her eyes wide. The door opened, and in came her father, "Misaki!" he said, and saw Misaki there, on the ground and saw that the bed was haphazard. He frowned and turned to his daughter and said, "Are you alright?" Misaki stood up and nodded. "Of course, I fell down, that's all." She lied. She didn't want her father to worry and Akio noticed. He nodded and walked out, and stood there, frowning hard on the ground.

Misaki walked to school, thinking of what happened. She knew Ichigo wouldn't come, so she walked alone with Keigo and Mizuiro. Keigo tried to flirt with her as usual, and Mizuiro was the one who asked her where Ichigo was. "He had to run some errands, that's all." Misaki lied. 'At least that wasn't a complete lie.' She thought and walked inside class.

She felt Orihime staring at her, and Misaki felt weird. She knew Orihime had feelings for Ichigo, even now, but Ichigo was her boyfriend and he loved her not Orihime. But even still, things were difficult whenever the topic arose. Misaki liked Orihime, but even if she liked her, she couldn't brush off the fact that Orihime loved Ichigo. School was boring, but Misaki couldn't forget what happened back at her house. She lifted the bed like it was made out of paper. 'Is that my power? Is that what Ginjo was talking about?' Misaki felt a sudden fear inside her stomach, and a sudden uneasiness swallowed her.

She walked home and saw that her father was sitting on the couch, doing nothing. "Dad?" She said, and her father looked up at her and said, "Misaki." He didn't smile, and he said her name in a tone very similar to her brothers. Misaki gasped and said, "D-Dad, what's wrong?" Akio stood up and walked to the kitchen and muttered, "Nothing's wrong." But Misaki knew something was.

In exactly one hour, her phone rang and Misaki picked the call and said, "Hello?" "Misaki, Ginjo wants you to come here." Ichigo said, and Misaki nodded. She had to tell him. "I'm on my way." She said, and walked out of the house. Akio observed her and frowned. As soon as Misaki reached the place she blinked twice at Ichigo. "Y-You're wet?" Ichigo grimaced and said, "You won't believe it." Misaki giggled and took out her kerchief, and wiped Ichigo's head. "Try me." She whispered and Ichigo blushed. Riruka frowned hard at the two of them and cleared her throat. "Misaki, can I talk to you?" Misaki nodded and Ginjo said, "Alone." Her eyes widened and she turned to Ichigo. The male nodded and Misaki followed Ginjo to another room. "So, I guess you figured out what your power is?" He said, and Misaki bit her lip. "Something…strange happened today." Ginjo smirked and nodded. "I felt it." Misaki was confused. "What?" "Your Soul wavelength wavered when you lifted the bed with that power Misaki." Misaki gasped. "Your mother had that power as well."

"I don't understand. I thought I was a mage, not-""You don't possess fullbring, Misaki. What you possess is something completely different. But, it can help in bringing Ichigo's powers back." Misaki listened on. "You have enhanced strength Misaki. You can defy weight limitations. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. You can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of any weight. It's a trait your mother had, since your mother possessed fullbring." Misaki gasped.

"S-So what I have is-""Just a trait passed down from your mother. Misaki, I think your father would know about this." Misaki frowned. "He knows nothing!" Ginjo chuckled. "Well, that's what Ichigo thought about his father, but as it turned out, Isshin is a Soul Reaper." Misaki frowned. "Your father knows about your mother's strength Misaki. He knows how she died-""Enough!" She cried, and Ginjo's smile faded. "Alright, we'll talk about this once you're ready." Misaki didn't know when that will be. Her father couldn't have hid something this important from her, he was always truthful and he always will be. That was what Misaki thought up until now.

"To test your powers, Riruka will take you inside the doll house, jus like she did with Ichigo, but I have another plan." Ginjo said, and took Misaki out of the room. "Jackie?" He called and a woman with tan skin smiled. "Do you know what ability Misaki has?" Jackie listened and Ichigo stood there shocked. Misaki stared at the ground, not wanting to say anything. "Enhanced strength." Jackie's eyes widened and she smiled. "But first, let her inside the doll house, it'll help her." "Wait, that's too dangerous-""Ichigo, I think Misaki will do better than you did." Ginjo said, and Ichigo looked to Misaki and saw that she was frowning at the ground. He walked over to her but Riruka stopped him. "Let her do this." She said, and Ichigo backed away.

Once inside the doll house, Misaki saw that there was a giant pig trying to attack her. "Remember, you have enhanced strength that means you can break that thing with just a punch, if you wanted to that is." Misaki couldn't digest it all, but she remembered the scene with the bed, and that was how she believed it. "But how do I activate it?" Ginjo chuckled. "You don't, Misaki. It's always a part of you." Misaki stood her ground and waited for the pig to come closer, but the doll pushed her aside effortlessly. Misaki yelped as her back hit the wall, and Ichigo yelled out her name.

Misaki struggled to stand up and she turned to see the pork coming toward her, and it picked her up. Misaki felt her bones getting crushed and Ichigo yelled out to her. Misaki caught hold of the pig's hand and pressed on to it. "Misaki! Let her out of there-"Ichigo's voice echoed in her head, and she pressed onto the pig's hand as much as she could. And with one sudden movement, the pig dropped her and backed away. Misaki groaned, and panted. "Good." Ginjo muttered and Ichigo watched. "Think of something that motivates you, Misaki. It's the same with magic. Think of why you want to use it. Concentrate your soul." Misaki frowned at the pig, and ran toward it.

She extended her hand, and yelled, "Arrgh!" And punched the doll's face, sending it flying out of the doll house. Riruka shrieked at how Misaki put a hole through the house's wall, and Misaki panted.

And just when the time limit was satisfied, Riruka sneezed on Misaki, and she turned back to normal. "Ew." Misaki said, and Ichigo hugged her. "I feel tired…" Misaki confessed and Ginjo said, "That was amazing. You only took seven minutes to discover your ability." Misaki panted and Ichigo held her close.

Ichigo took the girl home and noticed that she was quiet. "What's wrong?" he asked and Misaki told him about what Ginjo told her. "Don't let it get to you. Even if your dad hid things from you, he would've done it for a reason." Misaki shook her head. "I don't see any reasons for this Ichigo. I always wondered how Mom died. I was devastated." She said, and Ichigo embraced her. "I know how you feel, trust me." Misaki did. "Just…talk to him." Ichigo said, and Misaki nodded.

She walked inside and saw her father sitting on the couch doing nothing again. "Dad, I need to talk to you-""I remember Minato." He said, and Misaki gasped. "Misaki, I know about you being a mage. And, I know about your strength as well." Misaki dropped to the ground and stared at her father as he continued.

"Your mother…you're just like her." He said, and walked off.

"So…he knew…" Misaki muttered, and let tears fall.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I am actually proud of this chapter. I really am. **  
**Anyways, I want you people to do a small favor. **  
**REVIEW. **  
**No? ...Okay.. :(**  
**Okay? Thanks. :) **


End file.
